


Give me your love

by CrimsonThePirateFox



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Furry, M/M, OC, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonThePirateFox/pseuds/CrimsonThePirateFox
Summary: Ayla,Crimson,Iris,and Sakura are wandering around when they bump into Freddy and the gang.





	1. Finding a job

_ **Third Person P.O.V.** _

Ayla,Crimson,Iris,and Sakura were all wondering around town looking for a job that they could get together. They have been looking for three weeks now,and they needed money to pay the bills of their mansion. As they were walking Ayla starts whining. "Wet's go home! My feet huwt!" She whines. She was 20 years old,but she had a disorder where she talked like a two year old. "We will shortly Ayla. Just ye wait. Me can feel like we are close t' gettin' a job fer all of us." Crimson said in her thick pirate accent. "Aye. She's right lass. We be getting closer. There is an old saying that we Irish folk have 'May love and laughter light your days, and warm your heart and home.' In other words it means to not let things get'cha down." Sakura says in her Irish accent. "I could care less really. As long as I'm near my love…Crimson~" Iris coos and smiles at Crimson. Crimson smiles back. She may be a fox and Iris a bunny,but they still loved each other. Just then they saw a building and ran towards it. Along the way Ayla trips and scrapes her knee to the point where it is bleeding. Sakura,whom was a black bunny with glasses and black angel wings,came over to the little fuschia bunny amd picked her up. Since she was the size of a five year old they had no trouble picking her up if necessary.

As they went over to the building they saw it said Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It looked like the place was in business and there were lots of adult animals there with their children. Iris was at the doors first and held the doors open for the others. When everyone was inside they looked around in amazement. "Hello. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Table for four adults and one child?" A random voice asks. They all turn their heads to see a light brown bear with red cheeks,a top hat with a red ribbon on it,a bowtie,and buttons on his little vest. He also had sky blue eyes. They shake their heads no. "We be looking fer a job lad. Are ye hiring?" Crimson asks the bear. The bear nods and points to a help wanted sign that they did not notice when they first entered. "My name's Red by the way. And who is looking for a job exactly?" He asks looking at the group. "We all are Mr.Red." Iris says pushing his sunglasses up and adjusting his cap. He was a blue bunny with blue angel wings. "My famiwy and I just moved into a mansion down the woad and we need money to pay the went. We awe aww the wegaw age to wowk." Ayla says and then shifts her bleeding knee a bit. She hisses in pain. "Red,what's going on over here?" A new voice asks. This voice belonging to a blue bunny with green eyes,purple eye shadow,a red bowtie,and red cheeks to match Red's. "Blu,these kind people are looking for a job here. Mind going to get Freddy?" Red asks Blu. "Sure thing." Blu says and walks away. A few minutes later and Blu returns with a dark brown bear with a black bowtie and top hat. He had a bit of a darker shade of blue eyes than Red. "Hello. I am Freddy Fazbear. I run this pizzeria. I hear you are all looking for a job here. Come with me and I will talk to all of you. Red,could you help the little one with her knee please. It looks pretty bad." Freddy said and walked towards where the office would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter,but I am just starting out. Please no hate. There will be more in the next chapter. But do not bug me when I will update. I will do it when I have time.


	2. (Not an actual chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a post to let you see what my ocs look like.


End file.
